


You

by Stars_dreaming (orphan_account)



Series: 88 MCU drabbles and oneshots [23]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Ballet, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Stars_dreaming
Summary: "Y/N?" A soft voice sounded, and you looked down, where a small girl stood, with big blue eyes.You smiled and crouched down. She was holding a drawing."What is that?" You asked, pointing at her drawing. She held it up proudly."It's a drawing of you!" She yelled out, "because I wanna be like you when I grow up!"





	You

You'd met Tom when you were twelve years old, when the two of you starred in Billy Elliot the Musical. You were a ballet dancer, and had a small role in the musical, while Tom played the title role. 

You'd been warned beforehand that there would be important people in the audience, and before you knew it you were backstage again with the entire crew, next to Tom. Two adults walked in, and they talked with your teacher, who pointed at you. 

You'd been scouted by them, and were invited to dance in auditions for the Royal Ballet School. Overjoyed, you took the chance, and you worked yourself up in the ranks, swiftly forgetting about the boy with the beautiful brown orbs and soft curls you'd met years before. 

 

When you auditioned for Upper School, you noticed a familiar face in a corner of the room. 

After a long hot shower, you walked outside. All the other girls were gone already, and you were surprised when he walked up to you, and introduced himself as Tom, the boy you'd met when you were twelve years old. 

The two of you talked, and became friends quickly after that. You became even better in ballet, and Tom started acting professionally. That left to him travelling the world, and leaving you alone for days. 

 

One night, you had your premiere for Giselle, where you starred in the title role of Giselle, and you'd texted him and called him, but he hadn't answered. 

He had promised you weeks before that he'd be there, with his entire family, and that nothing would stop him from coming, but since he wasn't picking up his phone, you were quick to jump to the conclusion. He wouldn't be there. You knew deep down why that left you in such a sour mood: you liked him. Like, really liked him. More than a friend should. But you couldn't help it. He was such a gentleman at times, and so dorky and cute and sweet and everything about him was just amazing. You couldn't even imagine your life without him anymore.

 

"Y/N?" The face of your best friend popped in your room. "Are you ready? You need to go up." You nodded, casting one look in the mirror. You smiled carefully, and then you got up and followed Ellie out of the room. 

 

Music was your life. Dancing was something you loved so much doing, that you were sure you would never stop. Ever. You couldn't see who was seated in the auditorium, but there were a lot of people. 

You took Jack's hand, and tiptoed around him, making elegant pirouettes. The music became harder, and then it fell to an end, leaving you heaving in Jack's arms. He pulled you backwards, to let the other dancers up front, and dancing slowly, you made your way backstage. 

There, Ellie wiped the sweat off your forehead, and you quickly changed clothes, letting the artists do your make-up again. You took a deep breath, taking a stance to make sure you would dance up the stage. 

 

After a short break where you could eat something and take a breath, the show started again. 

You were completely exhausted, without any energy left in your body, but you popped a bit of sugar in your mouth, and went on and on and on. Nonetheless, it was an amazing experience. 

 

Afterwards, you let the artists wipe all the make-up off your face, and you slipped in your fancy dress, because there would be a dinner arranged for you in London, where photo's would be taken. 

They did your make-up again, very simple this time, and braided your hair. 

Ellie came to visit you with a cup of coffee and told you that there were a lot of flowers being delivered from the audience. "To the entire crew?" You asked, leaning back in your chair and closing your eyes, enjoying the coffee. 

"No," she said, "most of them are for you." You shot upright. "For me?" You asked, disbelieving. She nodded with a smile. Then her phone buzzed, and she looked at it. "We need to leave. The car will be there in a few minutes. Come on, hotshot." 

 

You stepped out of the hallway that lead to the dressing rooms, into the big auditorium. Then, you manoeuvred through the seats towards the exit, with Ellie behind you. 

You lifted your skirt, and hopped over the threshold with a smile, skipping through the hall, even though in reality you were feeling a bit down. 

Tom hadn't shown up. And he had _promised._

 

Chatter was filling your ears as your bodyguards made a path for you through the endless crowd of people screaming for your name. 

"Y/N?" A soft voice sounded, and you looked down, where a small girl stood, with big blue eyes. 

You smiled and crouched down. She was holding a drawing. 

"What is that?" You asked, pointing at her drawing. She held it up proudly. 

"It's a drawing of you!" She yelled out, "because I wanna be like you when I grow up!" 

You smiled, taking the drawing from her. "Do you want me to sign it for you?" 

She nodded eagerly, and Ellie handed you a pen. 

You signed it, after asking for her name. 

_For the beautiful Mary. Never stop believing._

She took it back with a big smile, and hugged you promptly. You smiled, and she skipped back to her parents, who smiled and waved at you. You smiled back, and then continued on your way. 

 

"Y/N! Y/N!" A familiar voice was calling you, and you turned your head, trying to remember who it was. 

"Your friends are here!" Ellie hisses, and she nudged you, and you turned, to see Harry and Sam standing a bit to the back. They were waving frantically, with big smiles, and carrying roses. 

You laughed. Ellie told the men around you to get you there, and you did. 

 

As soon as you arrived at their spot, you hugged the two boys. Paddy was standing behind them, and you hugged him tightly too, gladly accepting the roses from them with red cheeks. 

Dom and Liz were standing further away, with white roses in their hands and big grins on their faces. 

"Hey." You said with a light smile, and you hugged them too, kissing them on their cheeks. 

"There is someone waiting for you," Dom told you with a mysterious smile, before handing you the roses and stepping aside. 

 

_"Oh!"_

You gasped, almost dropping the roses. 

Tom stood in front of you, with a bouquet of pink roses and a crooked smile on his face. 

"Hello beautiful," he said, "you were amazing on stage." 

"Oh!" You choked out, slamming a hand over your mouth, feeling the stinging tears behind your eyes already. 

You ran up to him, and embraced him with all your might. He chuckled, circling his strong arms around your waist and lifting you off the ground. 

"I promised, didn't I?" He asked, and you pulled back, looking at him in disbelief. He smiled. 

In an impulse, you pressed your lips to the corner of his mouth. 

"Thank you," you whispered, closing your eyes.

You didn't have any chance to say anything afterwards, because soft and warm lips were placed on yours, and his hands held your hips, keeping you firm in place against him. You melted into him, tugging him closer. 

Behind you, someone whistled, and you could hear the faint snaps of cameras making pictures, but you didn't care.

 

Tom was here. With you. That was all that mattered. 


End file.
